Pie Fight!
Pie Fight is the second half of the fifth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot It is the big day of the Petunia Rhubarb pie contest, with Petunia letting the audience know that in a few minutes, the judges, who are Pa Grape, Jean-Claude Pea, and Phillipe Pea, will have tasted the pies, which is how they'll know who has won the pie contest. Bob asks if they've tried his yet, because he's going to be taking down Madame Blueberry this year, his pie being pecan with a crumble. Larry says that his pie is sarshmallow, which is sardines with marshmallow. When Jean-Claude takes a taste of Larry's pie, he spits it out before saying in disgust, "Le poisson!" Madame Blueberry then comes up to Bob and says that he looks excited, before Larry tells her that Bob says he'll be taking her down, but Bob tries to pass it off as a little playful competitive banter. Soon, the winner has been chosen for the contest, the winner being Bob, much to Madame Blueberry's surprise. Bob is also surprised when he hears that he won the contest while Larry congratulates him. Bob then goes up to accept the trophy, with Petunia congratulating him, telling him that the grand prize is a lifetime supply of pies from Pa Grape's store, before Bob then says that he would like to thank his old Granny 'Mato for the recipe, which she apparently passed on to him. The second place winner for the contest is Madame Blueberry, with Bob telling Madame Blueberry that second place is still good. When Madame Blueberry goes up to accept the trophy, Petunia tells her that she's won first place every year for a long time but second place is still really good, before asking Madame Blueberry if she has any words. Madame Blueberry tries to protest about her loss, but is unable to before she leaves after that, but not without seeing Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry crowding around Bob, congratulating him for winning. Ichabeezer then comes up to Madame Blueberry and asks her if she really thinks that Bob could beat her at pie-baking. Madame Blueberry admits that she's flabbergasted, before Ichabeezer then says that he smells something fishy and tells Madame Blueberry to look it into, because if Bob cheated, then someone ought to tell on him, which Madame Blueberry decides to do. Later, while everyone is helping themselves to some pie, Madame Blueberry sneaks up to the table where Bob's pie is kept as she takes a slice and places it inside a paper bag while stating that she's going to get to the bottom of this. At Pa Grape's store, Pa has given Bob and Larry a huge supply of pies as the prize for Bob winning the pie contest, before Bob and Larry then leave after that. Petunia then hops up next to Pa saying, "Surprise win, huh? Who knew Bob could bake?" However, at that moment, Madame Blueberry then comes into the store saying, "I knew Bob couldn't bake! I think we have a fake pie on our hands", with Pa asking Madame Blueberry how she knows that. Madame Blueberry then shows Pa and Petunia the slice of Bob's pie that she took earlier, before also showing them a slice of pie from a shop called Amaze Pie's Gourmet Pie shop. After Madame Blueberry demonstrates this, Petunia asks if Bob really bought a pie from a pie shop then entered it, before Pa then asks if there's any way to know for sure. Madame Blueberry then suggests that they have a judge do a blind taste test. Outside, Archibald hops along while carrying a paper cup full of tea, stating that "hot tea is my favorite". However, when Archibald drinks the tea, it is much too hot for him, so he spits it out, the tea having scalded his tongue and that he won't taste anything for hours, just as Madame Blueberry and Pa approach him, asking for his well-needed judging skills, which Archibald obliges to. Madame Blueberry then asks Archibald to take a bite of the first pie, which Archibald does, before Pa also tells him to taste the other pie. After Archibald takes a taste from both slices of pie, Madame Blueberry asks him if he tastes a difference, but Archibald, because of his scalded tongue, says that he doesn't taste a difference. Meanwhile, at the home of Bob and Larry, the duo are stacking up the pies that they've collected, while Bob says that Madame Blueberry's pie was good, which Larry agrees with, but says that she didn't realize that she was up against "a pie kind of guy", before Bob and Larry then start singing a song about pies and how they are a staple for dessert, as well having different fillings other than fruits, such as corn, mashed potatoes, and meat, among others. The song then comes to an end just as the doorbell starts ringing, causing Larry to accidentally knock some of the pies over as they hit Bob on the head. Bob then goes to answer the door, where Pa and Petunia are at the door, with Pa telling Bob that they tested his pie recipes against a pie from the Amaze Pies shop and that the judge couldn't taste the difference. Bob protests that his Granny 'Mato made that recipe and that he made that pie from scratch, before Larry also adds, "Yeah, and ingredients!" Despite this, Pa tells Bob that they should have a rematch the next day at the town center, and he can bake his pie in front of them, which Bob has no choice but to oblige to. The next day, everyone has gathered at the town center once again for the rematch, with a few random citizens saying that Bob cheated and that Madame Blueberry should have won the contest. Bob replies that he did not cheat and that he made a really good pie, asking if it's a crime. Madame Blueberry then says, "It is if you consider buying a pie from a pie shop 'making a really good pie'", before Bob then says that he'd say that too if he was a second placer. This only makes Madame Blueberry very angry as she calls Bob a gorilla, before Bob then calls Madame Blueberry 'Ginger root'. Pa then tells Petunia that the pie contest has become an insult contest, before Petunia then says that she doesn't know what to do, saying that the way they're talking to one another is terrible. Pa then says that they need to learn that hurtful words are hard to take back, which Petunia agrees with, but doesn't know how, before Pa then comes up with an idea then tells Petunia to start the contest. Petunia then says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the pie-baking begin!" Soon, Bob, Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, and Madame Blueberry are hard at work, making the pies to be used in the judging. Larry then pulls out several cans of sardines, Jimmy is stirring the contents before he takes a bite, Jerry is attempting to open a bag of flour, but when he throws the flour into the bowl, the bag of flour then flies back up and explodes after hitting Jerry in the face, leaving him with flour on his face, Bob is shaking some powder into the bowl, while Madame Blueberry is watching him rather suspiciously. Once the contestants have gotten their pies all made, the pies are then placed in the ovens, while Bob asks Madame Blueberry if he cheated this time, before Madame Blueberry sarcastically replies, "Very funny, Bob". After the pies are all ready, the contestants then place their pies on a table that Ichabeezer is sitting in front of, while Bob and Madame Blueberry both glare at each other. Pa then whispers something to Ichabeezer, to which Ichabeezer then lets everyone know that a new rule has been submitted to him, asking them to listen closely if they would like the biggest trophy ever. Everyone's attention is then directed to a large trophy, before Pa then tells everyone that in order to win, everyone must un-bake their pies, with Petunia adding that whoever can separate all the ingredients back out, and put them back into their packaging will be the winner. The contestants are surprised when they hear this, wanting to know how they're supposed to do that. Ichabeezer then tells the contestants that they have 20 minutes, before Bob, Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, and Madame Blueberry then scramble as they take their pies off the table then return to their baking tables to see if they can try to separate the ingredients from the pies that they made. While Bob is trying to un-bake his pie, Madame Blueberry then looks over and notices that one of the ingredients that Bob used when making his pie is Hazelnut Powder, which is something that Amaze Pies does not use in their pies. Upon making this discovery, Madame Blueberry then begins to realize that Bob did not cheat at the contest after all. Bob is still trying to un-bake his pie when Madame Blueberry comes up to him, saying that she needs to admit something. Unfortunately, Bob then accidentally flings his pie into the air before it hits Madame Blueberry on the head, causing her to stumble around, until she accidentally bumps into Jerry, which causes him to fall over and throw his pie as it hits Jimmy on the head. Jimmy then throws his pie as he yells, "Pie fight!" Soon, the contest has erupted into a full-scale pie fight, as pies end up getting thrown all around the town center. During the whole fiasco, Bob is trying to dodge pies while Madame Blueberry is trying to get him to listen to her, before she gets hit in the face with another pie after that. Bob then takes refuge behind his baking table as he flips it onto its side and throws his pies as well. When Madame Blueberry approaches Bob, Bob tells her that this is his shield, but Madame Blueberry is able to apologize to Bob about what happened and that she was wrong about him because she saw his ingredients, which makes her realize that Bob didn't cheat, which Bob is surprised to hear. Ichabeezer states that this is chaos and for it to keep going before he also gets hit with a bunch of pies as well. Madame Blueberry then yells for everyone to stop, just as the pie fight comes to an abrupt stop, but not without Junior getting hit by one last pie. Madame Blueberry then tells everyone that she wants to apologize to Bob, saying that she was jealous that he beat her and that she said mean things about him. Bob also apologizes, saying that he got carried away saying mean things to Madame Blueberry too. Petunia then tells everyone that there's a good lesson here, which is that pies are like mean words, because once you say them, they cannot be unsaid, and that you cannot un-bake the pie or unsay the words. Madame Blueberry then says that they have a lot of cleaning up to do, while Pa says rather dejectedly, "What a waste of great pies", which Jean-Claude and Phillipe agree with, saying, "Oui, oui, it is a tragedy". However, Ichabeezer disagrees, saying that that was the most interesting pie contest he's ever seen. Petunia then tells everyone to gather what they can together, because she has an idea. Working together, the veggies are able to collect the pies that have been thrown, before they start placing them inside the trophy (but not without Jimmy helping himself to some of the pie slices). Once all of the pies have been cleaned up, Petunia then says that they have invented "pie pie", with Bob saying that it's a pie made out of pie, which he finds to be really funny, before Madame Blueberry tells him, "Bravo". Pa then asks who's ready to dig in as he pulls out a bunch of plates and forks afterwards. Bob and Madame Blueberry are the first ones to take a bite of the pie pie, while everyone is now also helping themselves as well. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Madame Blueberry *Junior Asparagus *Pa Grape *Ichabeezer *The French Peas *Laura Carrot Fun Facts Explanations *Flabbergasted is another way to say he/she is surprised. Inside References *Petunia hosting the pie contest is a reference to her debut episode, when the entire story involves around pies, and pie fighting. Goofs *After Bob has won the contest and Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry crowd around him, the French Peas' voices can be heard instead of Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry's voices. Remarks *This is the first episode in which a character breathes fire from eating something spicy. Real World References * When Jean-Claude yells "Le poisson!" in disgust after tasting Larry's sarshmallow pie, it's a reference to "Le Poisson" from Disney's "The Little Mermaid". Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Madame Blueberry